The Old Man in the Empire
by Uzugaki
Summary: Naruto was sure about a lot of one things, but the biggest of them all, never go to Amusement Parks. Ever. Join our Old Gutsy hero as he ends up facing foes, and ends up in Earthland - but a twist! He ends up in the Alvarez empire! What will this old timer do against new foes? Old!Naruto!August, Not as OP!Naruto! No pairings for Naruto! Rated M for obv reasons! No Yaoi


The First Part of the Two Part Long Prologue which can be simply called or named as the 1st Prologue of the Story, or Prologue 1/2!

Wow

That was a mouthful to be blatantly honest

Prologue 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail, they are respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima. Thanks, and enjoy the reading!**

"Normal Talk"

' _Naruto Mindscape Talk/thinking'_

 _' **Kurama/Demon**_ **Talk'**

Age of Technology – Year 452 Elemental Nations

A young man, around his mid-thirties was casually leaning back on his chair, working on his laptop, reading over documents which were mailed to him by foreign representatives. His clear blue eyes reflected on the screen, as he continued to scratch his leaf-shaped blonde head in confusion. This man is Boruto Uzumaki, the ninth Hokage of Konohagakure. Beside him was an older man, this time, holding onto a small child, around the age of four. This man is the advisor to the Hokage. He himself also served seventeen long years during his own reign as the Seventh Hokage of Konoha, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, the saviour, child (man) of the prophecy, father of the current Hokage, and father-in-law to the late-eighth Hokage, Sarada Uzumaki.

The little boy perched up from his current position, and looked at his father, "Daddy why won't you play with me!?" He whined.

Boruto gave a sad smile to his son while furrowing his eyebrows, "Sorry champ, but daddy has some work to do," He looked at his father, as a silent conversation occurred between them. "Why not play with Pappy? I'm sure he'd love to play with you!"

Hitoro scrunched his eyebrows together, and gave a whimpering pout, "It's not the same when I play with you daddy!"

Naruto quickly lifted Hitoro onto his shoulders, "Ah come on Hitoro-chan, give your ole' pappy a chance!" He paused, and continued, "You want to go to that amusement park that was recently built? I heard they give cotton candy!" The little boy perked up, a wide grin made way onto his face.

"Cotton candy!? Come on Pappy! Whatcha waiting for!" He clapped on his grandpa's head twice before bursting out into giggles. "Let's do that cool ninha thingy again!"

Naruto gave an eye smile, "It's Ninja, Hitoro-chan, and yeah! We'll do the 'ninja thingy' again. I know how much you love it."

Boruto looked questioningly at his father, "What is the 'Ninja thingy' tou-san?"

Naruto and Hitoro shared a smirk, "It's a secret!" They said in unison, as both burst out into laughter.

"Heh", Naruto said. Just as Boruto was able to say something, Naruto quickly gave a two finger salute. "Well Boruto, ja ne!" Naruto held tightly onto Hitoro as both of them teleported away with Naruto's Hirashin formula. They reappeared a few blocks down, still laughing. "We got your daddy good, didn't we Hitoro-chan!"

Hitoro gave a nod, and patted his grandfather's head. "Come on Pappy! You're not getting any older!" Naruto barked out laugh, and lifted Hitoro from his shoulders, and held him firmly as one would to a babe. "Let me go Pappy! I'm not a baby!"

Naruto lightly smiled at Hitoro, "You'll always be Pappy's little baby Hitoro-chan." He jumped onto a nearby building, and started running over the buildings with high speeds, when suddenly Naruto stopped. He heaved as he coughed on his free hand.

Hitoro looked at his grandpa in concern, "You okay Pappy?"

Naruto gave him a smile, his eyes betraying his mood. "Course I'm fine Hitoro-chan! Pappy's a ninja!" He resumed running across the buildings, but this time his speed started to dwindle, something even Hitoro noticed.

"You sure that you're OKAY Pappy?" He said, stressing out his 'okay'. "Because we can always go to the park tomorrow." He squeaked out as he looked at his Grandpa's eyes.

"Don't worry about me Hitoro, nothing's wrong with me." He said.

' _ **Don't say that bullshit to him Naruto**_ **.** ' Naruto quickly tensed as he heard his tenant, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama, speak to him in his mind. ' _ **You're old Naruto. Older than the old geezer, Sarutobi was back when you were twelve. Need I remind you how old you are?**_ '

' _No need to remind me how old I am, Kurama. I'm pretty sure I know my own age. I'm 86 years old Kurama, and I'm not getting any younger, am I?_ ' He replied to his friend, as he held Hitoro closer to him.

' _ **We both know you wouldn't actually look your age if it wasn't for-**_ '

Naruto quickly interrupted him before he continued, ' _I told you this before Kurama. I gave my lifeline to Hitoro-chan so he could live. Otherwise…_ '

' _ **Otherwise he would've also died alongside Sarada when she was giving birth to him.**_ ' There it was again. The painful reminder.

Brief Flashback

Naruto was not there that day, when his daughter-in-law, the eigth Hokage was giving birth to her and Boruto's child. At the time, Boruto was the Anbu Commander of the Hidden Leaf Village. During that time he was also at a mission, leaving his old mother to watch after his wife. It was during that time Sarada had gone into labour, but the outcome was not desired.

There was a small coup, the Jounin Commander at the time, Shikadai Nara, was killed by a group of elite separationists as he tried to stop them from approaching the hospital ward where the Hokage was giving birth to her child. The room itself was guarded by several Blood Seals and wards which only a few people were able to cross. One of them was Shikadai. They mutilated his corpse and smeared his blood over the seals, and they ambushed the Anbu guards. Ironic, because it was the same as what happened during Naruto's birth. When Obito killed the guards, the Nurse, and Lady Biwako. This time around, the separationists killed both Sarada and Hinata. Across the village, Naruto was training, battling against his Sage Mode enhanced shadow clones, and when he felt the chakras of the ones he knew fade he had rushed towards the scene, but only to find them dead. Only two people were alive in the room. One was a perpetrator who was near-death, and the other one was Naruto's own newborn grandson, who was slowly dying.

Naruto put some of Kurama's chakra into the man, to stop him from dying, and when he rushed towards his grandson, he found that the babe was not breathing. The only thing showing a sign of life was the newborn's broken chakra system which was collapsing around each other, the other bit trying to keep the body going. Naruto did what he could do, but it was not enough to fully heal the babe. He knew at the time, someone would die. Someone would _have_ to die to keep the balance. That was the law. That was the rule. He knew he could not do much of it.

At that time Kurama told Naruto a titbit of information, Naruto had the Uzumaki's longevity. He would be able to survive, without giving anything for over 200 years. The child would not. This little piece of information was all that he needed. Using Kurama's help, he was able to stabilize the babe's chakra system, which was easy for the duo. Next, he tapped into his Rikodu Sennin mode, and using that, and Kurama's aid, transferred a large portion of his own lifeline into the child, prolonging his extremely short life. The repercussions he faced were not pleasant. He aged, fast. As in, when he first arrived he appeared to be a man in his mid-40s. When he transferred a portion of his own life, his appearance changed to match his age. He literally shrunk, his arms grew heavy, his eyes started to blur, his back ached, and his breathing got heavy. Constricted. Everything hurt. To him, the pain was unbearable, to change from the inside out, even Kurama saw it. His insides, his mindscape were changing, they were destroying themselves, and everything was collapsing. In a state of panic, he managed to transfer nature chakra into himself, to help heal his body, working in sync with Kurama's chakra, to save him.

Medic Nin soon made their way inside, and that was after he collapsed and went unconscious. The next time he woke up, his daughter Himawari, wife to the late Shikadai was sitting on a chair next to his bed, dried tears on her face. He was sad. He was unable to protect his own family, his wife, his son-in-law, and his daughter-in-law, who happened to be the Hokage. His daughter lulled him to sleep, evident that he was going through far more pain then herself.

The next time he woke, he was discharged from the hospital. His unnamed grandson was sleeping quietly in a crib next to his bed, being looked after by a Medic Nin. After being cleared to take his grandson, he quietly picked him up, and made his way towards his home. Along the way he saw someone. His son, Boruto. Boruto had just finished his mission, and had arrived back home. A large smile was on his face, the events which had passed had not made its way towards his ears. When he passed by his father, he bid him good day, unknowing of the fact that the old man was a _ctually_ Naruto. He crossed by and was walking towards the hospital when Naruto called out to him. Answering, he went towards his father, still unknowing of his true identity. It was only after Naruto told him who he was that his eyes widened. Confused, that the father he left a few days back was young, and now here he was, looking at his appropriate age. After being questioning Naruto, Boruto fell on his knees. Terror struck, his face, arms, every muscle on his body shaking, and then he broke. He started to cry, crying at the loss of his wife. A wife who will never see her own baby. Crying at the loss of his mother, someone he would never be able to say goodbye to again, someone who was always there for him. And his best friend, his brother-in-law, someone he could share a heartfelt, yet funny conversation with.

He took his son from his father's arms and named him Hitoro, a happy child born from sadness. That is what he would be.

End of brief Flashback

' _ **Enough of the depressing Flashbacks Naruto. You still have few years to live your life. To see your grandson grow up, to see him have a child. Think of the days that will come, not the days that had passed**_.' Kurama told him sternly.

' _The past is what makes us who we are Kurama. No one can change that.'_ Naruto said, sagely, thinking about how his own past affected him, how it molded him into who he is today.

' _ **That is correct Naruto. It is also true that one should not mope around in the past. It never leaves a bright future. Besides, quit moping around, you still have years to live.**_ '

Naruto gave a light chuckle. ' _Never knew you were one to give heart-felt lectures, Kurama._ '

' _ **Tch, you clearly don't know me enough, brat.**_ ' Kurama said, glad his friend was trying to come out of his own little depression. ' _ **And besides, don't you have an Amusement park to go to?**_ '

True enough, after being brought out of his conversation, reality hit him. His grandson was continuously beckoning him, asking whether he was going to move or not. "Pappy! Come on!"

"Oh! Sorry Hitoro-chan! Old Pappy was thinking about something!" Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Good! I thought you were dead or something!" Hitoro stated, to which Naruto gained an ever brighter red tint to his face. "You were like that for, like, a hundred minutes!"

Naruto quickly went back in his mindscape, ' _Wait, Kurama! How long was I talking with you for!?'_

' _ **Meh, it was barely 2 mintues. Little brat is exaggerating.**_ ' Naruto sighed in relief, and once again took off.

"Mah, mah, Hitoro-chan! I was thinking about something." Naruto said, getting a sad look on his face, reminiscing the old days wasn't as fun as it used to be.

Hitoro looked confused, "Thinking? What were you thinking about Pappy?" Naruto gave a sad smile, which he immediately changed into a happy one.

"Ohoho! I was thinking about what rides we would go on!" This made Hitoro smile, he bounced up and down on Naruto's arms in joy, ecstatic about the Amusement Park… and the cotton candy.

"Come on Pappy! Go! We're gonna be late!" Naruto smiled at his grandson and bounded forward. As they soared over the rooftops, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, instinctively he put his hand on it, and that's when he felt it – and unknown chakra, a fragment, but it was there, working its way into his chakra network.

' _ **I don't know how that got there. I'm not even sure how it slipped through my senses.**_ ' Kurama said immediately.

' _Can you get rid of it Kurama?_ ' Naruto asked, unsure if he could expel if from his body without harming Hitoro.

' _ **Who do you think you're talking too? I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Such tasks are trivial to me!**_ ' Naruto inwardly smirked at Kurama's self-boasting. ' _ **I'll talk to you in a bit when I'm done, don't bother me till then.**_ '

Trying to get rid of the uneasily feeling, Naruto looked at his grandson, "So Hitoro-chan, which ride do you want to go on first?"

Hitoro showed his grandfather a big toothy smile, "The one that is fast! Oh! And scary! I want to go on a scary ride!"

"Hitoro-chan." Naruto started, "Are you sure you can handle it?" Naruto asked him, unsure of how Hitoro would react if he was brought to a ride that could potentially scare him.

"Don't worry about me Pappy! I'm a big boy! I don't get scared easily! And besides! I'm the son of two Hokages!" Hitoro said, giving Naruto a thumbs up. "Besides, how would people see me if I get scared from a simple ride!"

"Hitoro, people wouldn't see you any differently. Besides, do I have to tell you again what happened when we went to the last Amusement park?" Hitoro blanched at the memory. It wasn't a good one. "You had a breakdown, and you were scared to go on any of the rides after that."

"But that was ages ago Pappy! I'm older now!" Hitoro said, practically screaming at Naruto.

Naruto looked down at Hitoro with a stern eye, "Hitoro-chan. That was only a week ago."

"Exactly Pappy! Ages ago! How long is a week? Like a hundred days?"

"No Hitoro-chan, and besides, we're here!" True enough, the amusement park was a few metres ahead, its eerie looking doors open to the max, with a large sign saying 'MORTOS' and beside it in smaller letters, 'The one Park you would _never_ leave!' Naruto had a strange feeling, the same type of feeling he had the day Gaara was kidnaped, the day Pain attacked the village, the day Sasuke was killed by an unknown assailant, and finally, the day of Hitoro's birth. Deep down, Naruto could feel that something was off. He wasn't sure what, but the feeling that something was going to happen wasn't going away. "Hitoro-chan, I want you to stay close to me, okay?"

Hitoro smiled up at his grandfather, "Okay Pappy! I promise!" Naruto felt slightly relieved. If something was going to happen he needed Hitoro close to him at all times. In situations like these, Naruto didn't care for his own wellbeing, but Hitoro's on the other hand, that was his main priority. If anything were to happen to Hitoro, someone would have hell to pay. And by this he knew, never let Hitoro out of his sight. Not even for a brief second.

' _ **Naruto. There is a problem.**_ ' Kurama gravely said quickly in his mind.

' _What happened Kurama?'_ He asked, concerned, as the tone his friend used was anything but good.

' ** _Whatever this is, it's able to resist my influence. Whatever it is -_** ' Kurama was not able to finish his sentence, whatever this was, its preventing Kurama from speaking, and Naruto knew one thing for sure, if something could resist and block Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune from speaking and interfering, what else could it potentially do? With that thought mind, he held Hitoro closer to him. In the same moment, unknowingly, a Genjutsu had slipped past his senses, and placed upon him very, very carefully.

 **Don't know where this idea came from, but I guess it hit me. Anyways, this is just the prologue/introduction, the next chapters, I promise, will be longer. This is a test story in a sense, this time Naruto will be apart of the Albareth (Alvarez) Empire! So you won't see some of the Fairy Tail characters till later. Some. Others will be shown! Too much spoiler has been leaked out, so catch ya'll later!**

 **So for now, Uzugaki signing out!** **(BTW, did anyone see how Mashima is hyping the Spriggan 12 up? Brandish literally obliterated her own man with a swipe of her hand! OBLITERATED! HYPE! My two cents that Natsu finds out he's END by the end of the series! PS: Brandish looks hot, for an anime character anyway)**


End file.
